Passione
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: As coisas não andam nada bem para Draco.  Além do medo de perder o emprego ainda tem que sofrer com a perseguição de seus colegas e trabalho. HPDM para o fórum 6V


**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Título<strong>: Passione  
><strong>Capa<strong>: no meu perfil  
><strong>Shippersonagem**: HPDM  
><strong>Gênero<strong>: drama  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: livre  
><strong>Item<strong> : Medo (qualquer tipo)  
><strong>Observação<strong>: UA

* * *

><p><strong>Passione<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

– Essa é a estratégia do nosso departamento.

Draco Malfoy terminou a longa explicação e aguardou. Gotículas de suor se formavam na fronte pálida, de maneira quase imperceptível. O rapaz sentia-se preso pelo olhar de todos os outros diretores de departamentos.

Era a reunião mensal onde se apresentava o desempenho de cada setor. Malfoy, como recém promovido diretor de Marketing, não estava numa situação boa. Seu antecessor deixara muita mancada pra ser corrigida, erros que exigiam paciência e experiência. Duas coisas que Draco ainda não tinha.

Tentou não engolir em seco esperando que os executivos se manifestassem. E, no fim das contas, quem se manifestou era a última pessoa que o loiro gostaria de ouvir.

– Não vai funcionar – Harry Potter arremessou no meio da grande mesa os panfletos que Draco tão cuidadosamente elaborara – nossos consumidores não reagiram bem as duas últimas campanhas positivistas.

– Sabemos disso, mas... – Draco tentou não se desesperar. Viu o castelo de cartas desmoronar diante de seus olhos. Arrumar o erro dos outros podia ser extremamente difícil. E saber disso apenas aumentava o medo que Malfoy sentia de fracassar.

– O senhor Potter está certo – Dumbledore cortou. Era o homem mais velho a frente da empresa. Sua palavra tinha extrema influência – Seu setor precisa repensar as estratégias. Me reunirei novamente com o senhor em uma semana. Enquanto isso ouviremos o senhor Longbotton...

Draco bufou sem poder fazer mais nada, juntou suas coisas e voltou ao seu lugar na mesa, enquanto o rapaz do CPD – Central de Processamento de Dados – se posicionava para começar seu relatório.

Foi preciso um esforço sobre humano para terminar aquela tortura ignorando o sorriso idiota na cara de Potter. Ah, mas depois ele ia ver só uma coisa!

HPDM

– Potter!

Harry parou de avançar e esperou que o loiro marchasse furioso em sua direção.

– Belo discurso, Malfoy.

– Belo discurso? – Draco bufou – Por que não mantém essa testa partida enfiada no seu departamento? O que um idiota do RH entende de Marketing?

– Mais do que você, pelo visto – o moreno ignorou a referência a marca que tinha na testa, causada em um incidente na infância, época que perdera seus pais – Já que você não parece saber o que faz.

– Potter da próxima vez que me fizer passar vergonha...

– Se não quer passar vergonha faça o seu trabalho direito.

O moreno provocou, com os olhos brilhando. Ele e Draco não se davam bem e isso desde a época da faculdade, quando faziam algumas matérias juntos. A rivalidade nascera quase instantaneamente e, apesar da correria, não havia uma aula pacifica estando os dois na mesma sala. Agora que, incrivelmente, conseguiram uma vaga na mesma empresa tinham trazido a inimizade na bagagem.

– Potter... – a voz de Draco saiu mais arrastada que o normal, tentando soar ameaçadora. Ele não estava preparado para enfrentar aquilo. Temia fracassar. O que faria se Dumbledore resolvesse mudar a estratégia da empresa?

Olhando aquele rosto pálido, no momento corado de raiva, e os olhos faiscando; Potter achou que seu colega era tudo, menos ameaçador. Tanto que não esperou para ouvir o resto.

– Se cuida, Malfoy. Ou vai perder o seu emprego – cutucou adivinhando exatamente qual era o medo do loiro. Naqueles tempos de crise, com o desemprego assolando a Europa, e a Grécia sendo um ponto de ruptura na segurança de todo o continente, nada era certo. Nem para alguém nascido num berço de ouro. Todos atravessavam a corda bamba. Até mesmo Draco Malfoy.

E com essa última provocação saiu andando, carregando o pouco material que usara na apresentação. Draco ficou tentado a arrancar um sapato e arremessar naquela nuca de cabelos bagunçados. Mudou de idéia, achou melhor se trancar na sala com sua equipe e começar um novo projeto de Marketing. O prazo para a apresentação era curto: uma semana.

Uma semana que passou rápido e não melhorou em nada. Havia um clima estranho empresa. A forma como olhavam para ele o deixava com os nervos a flor da pele. E piorou na véspera de sua re-apresentação.

Malfoy saiu da sala por um breve instante para tomar um café. Deu de cara com Potter, Weasley e Granger, cada um com uma xícara na mão. Os três conversavam alguma coisa em voz baixa e riam. Se calaram ao perceber a presença do loiro, que teve a nítida impressão de que falavam dele.

"Gryffindors", pensou raivoso numa referencia à fraternidade que tinham feito parte na faculdade. Aqueles três eram de Gryffindor, os leões dourados, azes dos esportes, a maioria com bolsa na faculdade graças ao basquete e futebol americano. Enquanto Malfoy entrara para Slytherin, as serpentes de prata, com a nata da sociedade; uma fraternidade em que nascer em berço de ouro era pré-requisito pra se ter acesso.

Decidido a ignorar aqueles três, Draco foi até a máquina de café. Porém sentiu o olhar atento de Harry preso em suas costas. Aquilo foi demais.

– Potter qual é o seu maldito problema?

Harry cruzou os braços e não respondeu, já que Ronald Weasley respondeu por ele.

– Não era nenhum até você chegar, Malfoy.

Draco olhou o ruivo de cima a baixo. Weasley era desengonçado, como alguém que crescera demais em pouco tempo. Além do mais aquele rapaz do setor de logística reunia coisas demais que irritavam Malfoy, assim como a garota de cabelos desgrenhados que fechava o trio.

Aqueles dois só perdiam para Harry Potter. Ninguém o irritava quanto o moreno de olhos verdes.

– Treinou seu macaco pra falar por você, Potty?

– Não, Malfoy. Se precisar de um mico amestrado peço ajuda ao pessoal do Marketing.

Draco corou de raiva enquanto Ronald abafava uma risada.

– Rapazes, temos que ir – Hermione Granger, a jovem da contabilidade, tentou acalmar os ânimos.

– Boa sorte com seu projeto – Potter ainda provocou – Se continuar assim vai fazer propaganda pro zoológico.

– De fome você não morre – Ron emendou – Soube que as doninhas sempre ganham comida dos visitantes. Imaginem uma "doninha albina".

– Pra mendigar comida no zoológico não precisa de talento, precisa Ron? – Harry desviou os olhos para o amigo.

– Não sei. Depende da piedade dos outros...

Malfoy rosnou e fez menção de pegar alguma coisa que estivesse a mão para acertar a testa de Potter e lhe presentear com outra marca. Porém Hermione intuiu que aquilo não terminaria bem e grudou os amigos firmemente.

– Vocês não têm jeito – Hermione recriminou, puxando-os pelo braço pra fora dali.

Draco respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Foi em vão. Acabou desistindo do café e voltando para a sala de projetos. Encontrou Zabini e Nott debruçados sobre um rascunho, discutindo o próximo passo.

O emprego deles estava em jogo. As vendas dependiam muito do setor de marketing. Se continuasse assim a empresa acabaria terceirizando o setor, o que significava despedir todo o seu pessoal.

– Que cara "feliz"– Zabini debochou.

Draco olhou desanimado para o rapaz negro. Se conheciam há algum tempo, haviam crescido juntos e se separado para cursar faculdades diferentes.

– Que cara queria que eu fizesse? Nott, refaça essa porcaria. Está muito parecido com o outro esboço.

Resmungando Theodore obedeceu.

– Draco, desencana. Você não precisa desse emprego e...

– Essa não é a questão, Blaise! Não vou viver às custas do meu pai o resto da vida! – o outro não podia saber como era estar no lugar de Draco, tendo poucas opções e lutando contra um destino pré determinado. Medo de lutar contra todos e fracassar.

Draco tivera que brigar muito para fazer a faculdade que queria. Depois entrara em conflito com seu pai para dedicar-se a uma carreira ao invés de continuar tomando conta dos negócios da família. Além de negar-se a trabalhar com seu pai, conseguira um emprego e sobrevivia com seu salário. Um Malfoy. Ah, Lucius não podia estar mais irritado.

Se fosse demitido a essa altura teria que amargar seu pai jogando muitas coisas em sua cara. Todo o seu fracasso. E pior do que encarar Lucius era encarar a si próprio. Sabia que possuía talento, mas isso era insuficiente no mundo real.

Draco tinha medo de não ter o necessário para ser bem sucedido. E piorava quando era alvo da perseguição de outras pessoas, que teoricamente deviam ser colegas de trabalho.

Zabini recostou-se na escrivaninha que Nott usava e cruzou os braços displicente.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

O loiro debruçou-se junto com Theodore, esticando o papel em que trabalhavam.

– O que quis dizer?

– Você tem talento, uma boa equipe e de onde conseguir investimento. Se te chutarem daqui pode abrir sua própria agencia e terceirizar seus serviços.

Malfoy piscou surpreso. Devia ter pensado naquilo muito antes. Não era como se fosse o fim da trilha. Percebeu que tanto Blaise quanto Theodore olhavam confiantes para ele. Isso o deixou mais seguro de si mesmo.

Com um sussurro de enfado ordenou que voltassem ao trabalho. Tinha acabado de descobrir uma opção. Parecia que o medo de fracassar o deixara cego para outras possibilidades. Mas nem por isso queria relaxar e ser, em vias de fato, demitido.

HPDM

Muito tempo depois de Nott e Zabini irem embora Draco deu-se por satisfeito. Observou o novo projeto de Marketing que apresentaria na manhã seguinte para Dumbledore. Estava perfeito.

– Caprichando no dever de casa, Malfoy?

A surpresa de Draco foi tão grande que ele quase derrubou a caneta tinteiro sobre o papel, correndo o risco de manchar tudo. Quase.

– Mas que inferno, Potter! O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

Já passava, e muito, do fim do expediente.

– Quem sabe? – o moreno deu de ombros como se não se importasse.

– Some daqui, Cicatriz. Me deixa em paz. Vá passear com aqueles seus amiguinhos do proletariado, vá.

– Do "proletariado"? – Harry riu entrando mais na sala exclusiva do setor de marketing. Mantinha os olhos fixos em Malfoy, como se o desafiasse a reclamar da invasão. Ou tentasse fugir.

Porém o loiro não fez nada. Apenas olhou o avançar, como se cada passo o hipnotizasse.

Harry só parou perto o suficiente para perceber seu próprio reflexo nas íris cinzentas do colega de trabalho. Muito, muito perto.

– Po... Potter, meu espaço pessoal. Não invada... – a frase gaguejada causou diversão no outro que percebeu o desconforto do loiro. E notou algo ainda mais interessante: Draco não tentou se afastar apesar de reclamar.

Tomando aquilo como um incentivo Harry moveu a mão. Achando que seria agredido Draco deu um passo para trás e esbarrou atrapalhado na escrivaninha. O movimento balançou tudo, inclusive o vidrinho de tinta naquim que caiu, espalhando tinta sobre o tampo.

– Merda! – Draco ainda tentou salvar o projeto, sem conseguir. A mancha espalhou-se pelo papel feito exatamente para absolver tinta.

– Sinto muito! – Harry viu o estrago feito. Seria impossível apresentar aquilo para Dumbledore na manhã seguinte. E o loiro nunca conseguiria refazer sozinho a tempo – Malfoy...

– SENTE MUITO? Sente muito, seu... animal! Foi de propósito não é? – Draco explodiu. Os olhos cinzentos brilhavam, mas ele não se permitiu chorar, nem mesmo de raiva – Está feliz agora? Era isso que queria? Que me chutassem daqui? Desgraçado!

Era frustrante ver o esforço de sua equipe pingando tinta negra e completamente inutilizado.

– Não fiz de propósito...

– Não? Então por que entrou aqui? Por que veio encher minha paciência? E esperava o quê? Que eu deixasse me socar feito um saco de areia?

– Socar? Saco de areia? Eu não ia te bater, Malfoy!

– Ah, não? E ia fazer o quê, Potter, além de estragar meu projeto?

A resposta de Harry foi tão surpreendente que Draco não teve tempo de reagir. E não veio através de palavras.

O moreno simplesmente moveu a mão como da primeira vez e passou os dedos pela nunca do loiro, puxando-o para si e capturando os lábios com os seus. O beijo tinha pouco de tímido, na verdade era tão desesperado que Draco não teve escolha a não ser entreabrir os lábios e permitir que aquela língua afoita vasculhasse sua boca, espalhando o gosto de café e algo mais, que Malfoy nunca tinha experimentado antes. O gosto de Potter.

Quando se separaram Malfoy estava corado e ofegante. Harry ainda o segurava pela nunca, fitando-o de forma meio confusa.

– Eu... me desculpe. – só então se afastou, feliz por notar que o loiro ficara arrepiado – Sinto muito pelo projeto. De verdade.

Malfoy não conseguiu dizer nada. Nem mesmo quando Harry saiu da sala depois de olhar para o papel manchado que caíra suavemente no chão, inutilizado para sempre.

HPDM

Draco respirou fundo. Sua aparência era péssima. Não dormira nada aquela noite, em parte por causa da reunião que teria cedo com Dumbledore, e que teria que participar com as mãos abanando. Em parte por causa do beijo que recebera de Harry e o deixara confuso. Não queria admitir, mas gostara um bocado da carícia.

Do beijo de outro homem... justamente do Testa Partida que infernizava sua vida! Ele acabara de cruzar o limite do masoquismo.

"Diga 'olá' aos novos horizontes", ironizou a situação.

E ali estava ele, em frente à sala de Dumbledore, sem uma desculpa plausível para a perda do projeto. Enfim, que aquilo acabasse logo de uma vez.

Bateu na porta e entrou na sala sem aguardar autorização. O diretor geral estava sentado na longa mesa, sorrindo e dividindo um café com...

– Potter! – Draco apontou para o outro – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Não bastava ser demitido? A humilhação tinha que ser justamente na frente daquele maldito moreno que trouxera o inferno para sua vida.

– O senhor Potter me explicou tudo – Dumbledore afagou a longa barba branca – E assumiu a culpa pelo que aconteceu, senhor Malfoy.

– Pois saiba que... ah, ele fez isso? – Draco desviou os olhos grises para seu tormento de cabelos bagunçados e íris esmeralda. Harry sorriu-lhe de forma falsamente inocente.

– Então tive uma idéia, senhor Malfoy. Penso que seria interessante mesclar equipes e setores. Pode juntar-se ao senhor Potter, que irá ajudá-lo a retomar o projeto. Ele é um jovem cheio de idéias.

Enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras Draco notou o sorriso de Harry aumentar mais e mais. Intuiu, corretamente, que a paz seria banida de sua vida pelo tempo que trabalhassem juntos. E o pior, não admitiria nem sob tortura, mas especulou se trocariam mais beijos...

Pelo brilho nos olhos verdes teve quase certeza que sim.

Suspirou ruidosamente. Talvez – e coloquem muita ênfase nesse "talvez" por favor – talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

Fim

Carai véi.

Caguei no tema do Chall! Nada mais a declarar...


End file.
